fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilith (LastationLover5000)
Lilith (リリス, Ririsu), more often simply called Lily (リリ, Riri), is a Virago Spirit, and an artificially created human, created through Lacrima, formed into the shape of a human by Lamia and given life through the magical energy of Amon. As such, both criminals consider the girl to be their daughter. This Lilith in question is not entirely the same as the Lilith who is a main character in Fairy Tail: Vice; she was the same until her timeline branched off into a branched timeline when the ancestor of Solomon Landerlight meddled with dimensional travel. The man kidnapped Lilith, forcibly converting her into a Virago Spirit through the forbidden spell Overthrow The Empress, and, while it is unknown how, managed to escape the wrath of both Lamia and Amon, in order to escape back to his own world. Her card is currently in possession of Solomon Landerlight. Appearance Lilith was created with the physical appearance of a young girl in her early teens. Due to being created from pure Lacrima, the child has hair of a similar light blue hue, while her bright, wide eyes are a similar shade of red to that of her father, Amon; at the least, the eye colour he would have had if not for blindness. Lily possesses a large wardrobe, but her clothing are typically loose-fitting dresses. As Lily absorbs magic into her body, she shifts into an older form. While older, Lily grows taller, her hair grows longer, though it remains in similar hue. Her attire itself changes, with Lily donning attire similar to a high-school uniform (she chose it based on cute appeal). A white, long-sleeved collared shirt, tied with a red bow, as well as a dark-green, plaid pleated skirt. Personality History Lilith was originally created in an alternate universe version of ''Fairy Tail: Vice'', ''and her own personal timeline follows the canon version of Lilith from the same series up until a chance encounter with the ancestor of Solomon Landerlight. Through unknown magical arts, this person managed to traverse dimensions, and took a liking to the potential power that Lilith had a 'living weapon'. Becoming a victim of the Overthrow the Empress spell that the Virago Mage used, Lilith was converted into a Virago Spirit and stored into a card. With a remarkable amount of luck and a dash of cunning, Solomon's ancestor managed to escape the wrath of a very furious Amon, making it back to their own dimension. When they died, Solomon's ancestor passed the card onto their children, and she was treated as a powerful heirloom card. Magic & Abilities Trivia *This version of Lilith was allowed to be created by User:Highestbounty123, the owner of the original Lilith, who liked the idea Darkrai proposed. **This version of Lilith can technically exist only due to the strange way ''Vice and the Sun Trilogy ''seem to exist. The upcoming crossover for ''Vice and Fairy Tail: Dawn, which is stated by Darkrai to be canon, shows both of these series exist in parallel universes, directly next to each other, and thus, travel between the two is possible under certain circumstances.